Wolf and Stag
by LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: Will is a werewolf who solves crimes but he is still confused about his sleep walking. He goes to Hannibal to help him with this problem. Hannibal has his own secret but he doesn't want Will to know it. This has some Fluffy and possible a development of a relationship between Hannibal and Will.
1. The truth of Will Graham

Another story. Will is a werewolf and is worried about his new behaviors. This story will have some fluffy with Hannibal and Will. You have been Warned!Also, this chapter is very angst and mention death.

Chapter 1: The truth of Will Graham

Lately, Will Graham has been following a black stag into a forest near his home and he would be naked some of the time. He knew why he was naked but he wonders if the black stag is real. He wonders why he follows it every night. He needs some answers for his actions and hopes that he has not attack anyone during his sleep walking.

Will, is not human he is a werewolf and he used his curse to solves crimes. Not many people know that he is a werewolf and he liked that way. He didn't want other people knowing because everyone already look at him as if he is a disease. He trusted very few people and not many people liked him.

Will always wanted a simple life but with his curse it was easy to find the killer by their scent. But, he had another curse which was pure empathy and he feels like he becomes the killer. He empathizes with the killers and understands why they kill. However, he did not want to admit that he enjoys killings. He had killed one man but he was evil and it was with a gun rather than his fangs.

But, it has been harder to control the wolf when it was a full moon. When he becomes the wolf he tends to kill animals but he is getting worried that soon he will start to kill people. He needs to have control of the wolf before he becomes what he hates most a murder. Will decides to leave a week every month, however, Jack is get suspicions of his actions. He had made Will go to a psychologist and he does help. Dr. Hannibal Lecter is very understanding but he doesn't seem to know Will's secret or at least that is what he wants Will to think.

Will doesn't have many people in his life and he prefer having his dogs by his side. One of the reasons he had dogs is he can relate to them and they don't mind his wolf self. At first, the dogs were confused but then they realized it was his scent. The dogs were loyal to him but people tend to ridiculed him for being different.

The first person he told ran away from him and she told him that she can never love a monster. He told Alana Bloom that he is a werewolf and he accident killed his father when he was a teenager. She was shocked and told him to never come near her. In a turn of events Alana sees Will at the Academy but she tends to avoid him. Every time, Will sees her, his insides feel like they are falling apart. He hated himself for ruin their relationship and wished that he didn't say anything.

* * *

Will had to go to his appointment with Dr. Hannibal Lecter and he is running late. The reason for this is because it took him forever to get home and he didn't feel comfortable transition in public. He was filthy and had to take a shower before going to the appointment. He runs into the office and smells Hannibal in the room.

"You are late Will." Hannibal is seating at his desk writing something in a notebook. He didn't look too please but there is something that is off. His scent is alter in some way but Will could get what it is.

Will could smell something different about Hannibal. "I am sorry, Dr. Lecter. I had to wash up. I got into a bit of a mess." He says in a shaky voice and his body just falls into the chair. He was out of breathe and he could feel the cold water dripping from his hair. He shake his wet hair like a dog. Then, he remembers where he was and stopped immediately. "I am soo sorry again. Sometimes, I forget that this is your office." He blushes out of embarrassment.

"Will, it is fine. I will get you a towel." Hannibal smiles, gets out his chair, and walks into another room.

Will sits in the chair quietly and didn't know how to react. Hannibal is always so kind to him and understand him like no one else. He doesn't fear him and doesn't care that he killed man.

Hannibal comes back with a small blue towel and walks over to Will. He starts to rub his hair. He is very gentle and starts to dries Will's curly brown hair. "Will, I know what you are and I think it about time you tell me the truth." Hannibal says in a tranquil voice and continues to dries his hair.

Will sits still and didn't know what to do. Hannibal is treating him like a dog and asks a loaded question. Will feels confused and slight aroused. He can't just tell his psychologist that he is a werewolf or can he? He is still shock that Hannibal is getting this close to him.

"Will, I am waiting. Also, you need a different shampoo because the one that you use now makes your hair coarse. Tell me the story of how you became a werewolf." Hannibal asks nicely and finish with Will's hair. He always thought of Will as his friend and he knew since the first time they met. He could smell on Will and he acted like a wolf at times. However, he was shocked that Will could not smell that he a were animal as well.

"How did you know?" Will questions Hannibal but he just gives a sassy look. As if he is saying to start talking. "Fine, I found out about it when I was a kid. I gotten it from my mother side of the family but it was like a dirty secret that one wanted to talk about. However, my mother did not have the transition gene but she passed on to me. She saw me transition at a young age and then she rejected me. She called me a monster and ran away from me." Will cringed and could feel the tears coming. He knew that he would weep telling this story. He never told anyone about this life event. He takes a deep breath and continues the story "My father knew about it but he didn't care and he took care of me. As a child I didn't transition often but once I was a teenager it gotten worse. One night, on a full moon my mother's pack came to my home. They wanted to take me into the pack but my father would not let them take me. One of them was my uncle he was ready to transition and fight my father. Then, I had transition but I was in so much pain and my mind was delirious. My father walked towards me and I had accident clawed him. I wasn't myself and I didn't mean to kill him. He wanted to help me and attacked him! The pack ran away and left me with my father's corpse. In the morning I woke up holding my father's dead body and I became hysterical. I was covered my father's blood and I had to wash it off. I couldn't think so I ran off and changed into a wolf. I ran so far that no would find me. Then, I moved to Virginia a Wolf trap and went to college. That is my story." Will is shaking and sobbing after telling the about his father. He feels so raw and exposed to Hannibal. He curls up in the chair and rubs off the tears.

Hannibal walks over to Will and wipes his tears off. He gentle strokes his face and sees that Will's eyes change into a bright green."I am sorry to hear about your father. I know what it means to lose a parent. Thank you for sharing your story and I never thought that it was in your genetics." Hannibal says and comforts Will with a gentle touch. He knew better not to touch his patients but this is Will. He is his friend and he is so broken.

"I am sorry for your loss." Will says in a soft tone and looks into Hannibal's crimson eyes. He feels like he is melting to his touch.

"It was a long time ago Will. Thank you for your concern. I am glad that you can tell me the truth. I can see that you are struggling with something else? Tell me what is going on?" Hannibal asks as he sits back down in his chair. He had to control himself and not give the wrong idea.

"Yes, I have problems with my transition and I can't control at night. Also, I have been following a black stag into the forest for that past few nights. I can't tell if it is really or not. I must sound crazy." Will says with laugh and waits what Hannibal will say.

"Will, you are not crazy. Tell more about this stag?" Hannibal asks and hopes that Will doesn't know about him because he just wants to help him.

"All I can remember is that it is a large black stag. I think that is rare because most stags are brown. It seem the stag helps with solving crimes. I feel like I am drawn to the black stag." Will informs Hannibal and he notices that he is starting at him. Will raises his eye browns and Hannibal just smiles.

"Thank you ,Will, that is very helpful." He looks at his watch and see that their time has been over for a long time. He needed to know more about Will. "It very late and we went over a bit but it fine. Will are you ok?" Hannibal glace at Will and it looks he fell asleep in the chair. "Oh Will did the stag tire you out?"

Will fell asleep in the chair and he didn't know how it happen. He is listen to Hannibal and then his body just fell asleep. He feels so calm and relax for once. He feels like he lift weight off his shoulder.

Hannibal carries Will into his car and takes him to his home. He is not to heavy and puts him on his couch. He gets some blankets for him and takes off some of his clothes. Hannibal looks at the man's body that had scars from a number of things. There were bite marks, scratches, and tears of skin that has healed. Will is a broken man with a tough exterior. Hannibal cares for him and wants him to be better. "Good Night Will. Tonight you will not see any stags. Sleep well my dear friend." He kisses his forehead and leaves him to sleep.

However, soon Will's cell phone goes off and Hannibal grabs it. He sees that it is Jack Crawford the devil. Hannibal had to reason if should pick it up.

Will Hannibal pick up the phone? What does Jack want this time?

Please Comment and Feedback! I hope you like it!


	2. Doe hidden in the woods

Hello! This chapter has a lot of emotions and gore. I introduce Abigail because she will be part of the story at some point!

Hannibal picks up the phone and answers "Hello?" He knows that is Jack Crawford but he acts if he don't know who it was. Sincerely, he wants Will to be left alone and let him rest. Jack always seem to call Will when he was resting. This had annoyed Hannibal that Jack can't respect Will's life.

"Dr. Lecter? Why do you have Will's phone?" Jack questions Hannibal and wonders what is going on.

"Will was in my office and he fell asleep during the appointment. He had a long day and I drove him home. Is that a problem Agent Crawford?" Hannibal smiles and keeps his voice calm.

"No problem, Dr. Lecter. Thank you for taking care of Will. I will just call him tomorrow it not urgent. Good night Doctor." Jack hangs up before Dr. Lecter could say good night.

Hannibal groans but ignores Jack's actions and tends to Will. He watches Will breathing slowly and he is composed as he sleeps. Hannibal couldn't believe just a fragile person has a a beast inside of him. Will being a werewolf seemed so odd. Then, he growled at something and moved around like a dog.

Hannibal couldn't help but smirk at him, he kneels and kisses will on the cheek. Hannibal likes Will but he didn't know how to tell him. He was still didn't know if it just a attracted Will or he just wanted a friendship with him. He moves away from Will and goes to bed. He hopes Will does not freak out in the morning. Hannibal thoughts started to linger to Abigail and wants to help her to.

* * *

Abigail Hobbs, has a complicated life and it was hard for her to be normal. Her father had killed seven teenage girls because he wanted to kill her. However, he did something worse he killed deer and she hated herself for it. She is a were-deer, still a young doe and every time she killed a deer, she felt she killing a piece of herself every time. Now, that she free from her father she could transition but she is stuck in this mental institute. She couldn't go outside long off to transition into a doe.

She wants to be free and hopes that someone saves her. She had Hannibal and Will. She knew that they were both were-animals. Yet, Will didn't know that Hannibal was a were-animal which Abigail thought was strange. She like having Will around even though she knew that he was a werewolf. He didn't act like a monster and he was so kind to her. She wanted Will to be her new family. She thought that Hannibal could be part of the family as well. He was a were-stag and it would make sense. They would be a were-family and protect each other. Abigail could always dream of have a family. She smiles of the idea of a wolf , a stag and a doe living together without killing each other.

* * *

Will wakes up in a place that is not his bed. He looks around, thankful he is not naked in a random forest but he did some clothes removes. He hears someone cooking and could smell the food. It was eggs with sausages and vegetables. The person cooking it is Hannibal he could smell his scent. Will gets up, he notices he has no pants and no shirt on and blushes. He finds his pants and shirt fold on a chair near the couch. He quickly puts them on and goes into the kitchen.

"Good morning Will. How did you sleep?" Hannibal asks as he cooks breakfast. He glances at Will and he looks like a mess. He grins at him and he reacts to him.

"Fine. What is it? Why are you looking at like that?" Will questions Hannibal's grin and wonders what is wrong.

"Nothing to worry about Will. But, you if you would like you can fix yourself." Hannibal says politely and points to the bathroom. He watches the man dash toward the direction and chuckles at his actions.

Will blushes and runs to the bathroom. He looks at mirror and understand why Hannibal was grinning at him. He is a mess, his hair is everywhere, and his clothes were dangling in weird places. He washes his face and somehow fixes his hair. He wants to be presentable to Hannibal even though they are just friends. Will wanted to friends but after telling him about the animal inside they had to be more right. He shakes it off and goes back to kitchen.

The table is set and Hannibal waits for Will. He blushes and feels like Hannibal made this breakfast to his liking.

"Much better but you don't have to impress me, Will. I like you just way you are. Hungry?" Hannibal pulls a chair out for him and welcomes with a smile.

"I am famish. Thank you so much Dr. Lecter. " Will sits down and starts to eat.

"Please, Will. Hannibal is fine when you are at my home." He says and starts to eat as well.

They didn't talk much at first but, then, Will realizes that he should have been home last night but he is in Hannibal's house.

"Dr... Hannibal, sorry to ask but how did I get here? I remember talking to you about being a werewolf and my father. After, I pass out?" Will asks him and hopes he will fill in the blanks.

"Right, well you fell asleep after the long session. I decide to take to my home because it was closer. It looked as if you needed some rest and thought my home was a safe place. I was doing what I thought was best for you, Will, Are you upset with me?" Hannibal tells him the truth to gain his trust. He wants Will to trust him and for Will to understand that he cares for him.

"Oh, you could have just woke me up. I could have driven home. Did we...?" Will asks in an embarrass tone. He did some weird things when he was sleeping.

Hannibal blushes and chokes a little on his food."Will, we did not have sex. Why would ask such a thing?"

"I don't know. I can't control myself at night. I become a monster. I told you that. I just want to know that I didn't hurt you while staying here. Hannibal, I think of a friend." Will admits and blushes. He rubs his neck and fleeting looks at him. Will could feel Hannibal's eyes on him and they were staring at him.

"Will, I didn't think that I was that important to you. I am happy to hear this. I glad that we can be friends. " Hannibal gives Will a warm smile and he smirks in a respond.

"Yeah, well I don't have many friends and I need to take care for the ones that I have." Will says and looks into Hannibal's crimson eyes that made him melt. They seem to bond and wanted to be inmate with each other.

Then, Will's phone goes off during a inmate moment and he picks it up.

"Hello Jack?" He asks but he feels he was caught off guard. Did Jack call him last night?

"Good morning Will. I hope you got some sleep. I have an usual case for you. Are you home?" Jack asks his voice seem to be urgent.

"Ummm What?" Will is confused why Jack would ask that. Didn't Hannibal tell him that he was at his house. Will thinks about for a moment and understands Hannibal's reasoning. He didn't want Jack question his actions. "No, I am stuck in traffic. Why?"

"The victim is near your house and it is a mess. It looks like an animal clawed someone to death. Get here right now." Jack informs him and hangs up.

Will just sits there and feels like his stomach is going to fall out. He runs to bathroom and pukes.

"Will? What happen?" Hannibal asks him through the door. He become concerned for Will because he doesn't get sick unless it was bad.

"They are here. Fuck! I have to move and run again. I was just getting used to being normal or whatever this is. They killed someone near my house! It has to be sign." Will curses and starts to have shallow breathing.

"Will, open the door. Let me help you." Hannibal shakes the door, is worry that Will is going faint and hurt himself.

Will crawls towards the door and opens. He cradles himself back and forth. He panics because he can't go to the crime scene. He knew who did but he can't prove it. He mind is shatter and he can't focus. He hears Hannibal say something and shakes him.

"Will, relax and take deep breathes. You will be fine. Will, look at him." Hannibal holds Will and stops his shaking. He sees him turn his face towards him. He buries his head into Hannibal's chest and he didn't care if it is inappropriate. Hannibal couldn't just push him away not after they bonded. He pets Will's curly hair and shushes him. "Will, you have to go to that crime scene and do your job." Hannibal has to make sure Will does his job but he wants to his friend as well.

"How? Oh yeah that victim was killed by werewolf family and by the way I am a werewolf!" Will starts to act like a child but relies Hannibal is right. He is over staying his invitation. "I am sorry, Hannibal. You are right. I am sorry if I had ruin your suit." He feels like an idiot crying on his friend.

"It is fine Will. I can always change. Wash your face and I will take you home."Hannibal practically orders Will but he complies with him.

Will washes his face and looks at himself. He has not age that much but then again he will not age because he is a werewolf. He seems so human in the mirror but he didn't feel that way. He composes himself and clears his mind.

"Ready? " Hannibal asks with a different suit on and looks at Will.

"Yes, but how will I explain that you took me home? " Will turns to Hannibal for an answer.

"Don't worry about it Will. Everything will be fine." Hannibal smiles at him and reassures everything will be fine.

* * *

They get to the crime scene and Jack looks angry and confused. Will comes out Hannibal's car but he didn't want to question it.

"Will, you are late. Well here it is." Jacks points to a tore up body a few feet away. "I shall leave you alone." He walks away and towards Hannibal.

Will could smell the blood and it is so intense that he feels like he will puke. He couldn't he is at work. He walks towards the body and it is gruesome. The body had multiple claw marks, torn from limp to limp. He knew that this is a wolf attack but who? Will got closer to the body and it was his mother. Will backs away and stands still. Was this a nightmare? Was he dreaming? He falls to ground and weeps. There is almost nothing left of her. Why is she dead here? His mother was been killed her own but why? Will weeps over her body and can't do anything about it.

Hannibal sees that Will is acting strange and starts to worry. He sees Jack going towards him but that is not going to help. Something bad had happen and Will is become emotionally. Hannibal could feel it but he didn't know what it was.

What Will do? Who killed his mother?

I hope you enjoy! Please comment and I would like some feedback!


	3. Blood Ties

This chapter has some angst Will, animals fighting, and MXM. You have been warned.

Will is still on his knees sobbing over his mother's dead body. Jack walks over to him and Hannibal follows him.

"Will? What is wrong?"Jack walks over to Will. He does it causally and he didn't know how to help or react to Will.

Hannibal walks over to Will and looks at Jack to leave them. Jack knows that Dr. Lecter will be able to help Will more than he can.

"Will? What do you see?" Hannibal asks Will and warps his arm around him. He didn't care if Jack sees. Will needed comfort and he had to understand what was going on with him.

"Hannibal, that body over there is my mother. I haven't see her in 20 years. Now, she is laying over there dead. This is my fault and someone killed her because of me. Hannibal, I don't know if I can do this. This is too personal. I don't think I can tell Jack who she is." Will clings to Hannibal and his eyes seem to become big and bright. He starts to act like a little puppy and Hannibal didn't know what to do.

Hannibal looks at Will and didn't know how to react. Will is becoming more hysterical and starts to cling to him more. "Will you need to calm down. I will take you home and we can talk. You need to be home and in a comfortable place. This hard for you and you are in pain. Are you at risk of transitioning?" He asks Will and he looks so concerned.

"I just feel sick. Tell Jack I am not feeling well."Will says in a hush tone and feels like he is on fire. Will gets up with the help of Hannibal and he starts to walk to the car. He pukes on a tree and clings to it. Hannibal runs to Will and holds on to him. The couple walks down to the car and Jack follows.

"So who is the killer? What is wrong?" Jack is questions what is going on. He becomes annoyed with this situation. The two men are not informing him what is going on. He needs to know what is going on.

"Will, is not feeling well and he doesn't know who the killer is, Jack. I will take him home and make sure that he is gets better. This murder is too personal for Will." Hannibal informs Jack and tries not to glare at him. Jack needs to understand that Will can't be in this case not now.

"Fine! Make sure he gets better soon!" Jack groans, calls the team to clean the body, and collect what is left of the body in the forest.

Will heaves again and falls on the floor. He looks around for Hannibal and he is jogging towards him. He hated having to rely on people but he can't be alone. He needs to be with Hannibal. He was one of people that cared for him and wanted to be his friend.

"Will? You feel a bit better?" Hannibal asks as he touches Will's forehead and it feels like it on fire. "Your very hot Will. I need to get you to a safe place." He wraps his arm around Will's shoulder and takes him to his car. He drives as fast as possible to Will's home and gets him inside.

* * *

The dogs start to bark at the couple walking but then started to whine. They knew that Will is sick and they reacted to him. They knew what is going to happen next and they didn't want to be in house when it happens. Hannibal shushes them and takes them outside. He lays Will on his bed and could see that he might transition.

"Will are you still with us?" Hannibal holds Will's face, sees he has fang protruding out, he eyes become a brighter green almost yellow, and he is growling at him.

"Get the Fuck out! This is not going to end well for you! I don't want to hurt you." Will snarls at him and pushes him off.

"Will, I am not leaving you. You can transition. Come on. Let the wolf out." Hannibal stays in the room and watches Will.

"No! I can't let you see me like that! It not time yet!" Will yells and feels like his inside are going to exploded.

Hannibal observes Will and decide to transition as well. They will have to fight and Will would have to learn the truth. He knows that Will is unstable at this moment but he need to take his stress out on something. Hannibal takes off his clothes and changes into the black Stag that Will has been seeing all this time. He went outside and waits for Will to follow him.

Will sees Hannibal naked and then becoming the stag that he had been seeing in the forest. All this time, it was Hannibal watching him and leading him. He is confused, angry, but yet not mad at Hannibal. Will just let's his animal instincts take over his body. He becomes a large brown wolf and runs towards Hannibal.

The both of them stare at each other and Will attacks Hannibal. He doesn't fight back at first because he knew that it is not Will who is attacking him. It is an animal that is begging for freedom. Hannibal gets bitten in the shoulder and clawed in the back. Soon, he starts to fight Will because he had to. Hannibal uses his alters to stab the wolf in the shoulder. The wolf and stag run into each other and cause each other pain The wolf would growls and groans in pain. They fight for about an hour and they both cover in blood. Will howls and transition to a human. Hannibal changes effortlessly.

Will sees Hannibal walking over to him. He picks him up, takes him to the bathroom, and turns on the hot water. "Get washed up and I can tend to your wounds. I am sorry I didn't tell you Will. Please forgive me for my actions." Hannibal says in a sorrow tone and leaves the bathroom.

* * *

Hannibal washes his wounds in the kitchen sink and he stand there only in his boxers. Will did some damage but he healed at a rapid rate there was no real damage. Hannibal is a lot older than he looks and he learned to deal with his animal instinct. He didn't avoid them or try to run away from them. He thought it was odd at first but it was not a curse but a blessing. He could live longer and find the right person to be with. He wants someone who could understand him. Hannibal really wishes it could be Will. He cleans off most of the blood in his wounds.

Will takes glimpse at Hannibal's body and blushes. He does what he was told and washes his wounds. He thinks about what just happen. He saw his mother's dead body, turned into a wolf and fought with his friend. He didn't know how to feel or what he should do with his life. Hannibal is the black stag in his life he didn't know what he should do or say. He apologized for his actions but he knew that Will needed this. He wanted Will to get everything out his system even if means getting hurt. Will had a few gashes and stabs wounds from the alters but nothing too bad. Will gets out and dries off. He comes out in a dark blue towel that had hangs at his hips.

"I am ready?"Will says and sees Hannibal in a dark red silk boxers. He tries not to stare but he notices that their only marks on him. He heals a lot faster than him. Will notes that and knows that he is older than he looks.

"Ohh good." Hannibal blushes and sees Will starting at him. He is fit for his age but not at fit Will. It seems like he is trying to tease him in just a towel. He puts on his pants and walks over to Will. "It seems like your wounds have heal a bit and you won't need stitches at all. No point as you know." He bandages the cuts and gentle touches them. This is his work but he had no comfort in cause Will pain not like this. "I am sorry, Will. I truly wanted to tell. I am an awful friend. I thought if I watch over you nothing bad would happen. I made everything worse." Hannibal tells Will the reasoning for his actions and hopes that he will be forgiven.

Will listens to Hannibal's voice, hears the distress and guilt in his voice. He pulls his face up and kisses his soft lips. Hannibal kisses him back and holds him close. They share a passionate kiss but then everything went bad.

* * *

One of the dogs yowls and stops at once. Will stops and could feel someone here. "Hannibal they are here in the house. You should leave."

"No, Will you can't just do this alone." Hannibal stays at Will's side.

"Hello? Is there a Will Graham here?" A tall man with black hair calls out and comes into the kitchen.

"Well, hello Will. I didn't think you be a gay." The man says and stares at Hannibal. This man is Will's uncle who had came that fateful night. His name is Donavon and he is Will's mother's brother one of many.

"What are you doing here? Finishing the job? You bastard!" Will begins to yell at the man in front of him.

"What are you talking about kid? I am here because someone killed your mother and my sister." Donavon is still has his eye on Hannibal.

"Sir? What are you looking at?" Hannibal asks him and meets his eyes.

"You are a Stag? What are you doing with a werewolf?" He question why the two were together for just a moment. "Will, I know that we don't have the best relationship but you have to believe me that my pack and I did not kill her. There is another pack living here. I thought you might have know that. I am guessing you didn't notice. You are with the mundane too much to notice."

"How can I trust you Donny? You made me kill my father then left me! You are no uncle of mine! Who would kill her? She wasn't even a werewolf?" Will yells at the man and fidgets around the room.

"I can prove it. But,you have to help me. Solve your mother's murder." Donavon says and sees that Will's eye turn green but mellow out.

"What do I get? I might get killed by another pack of wolves. They might have wanted to kill me!" Will tries to give his uncle excuses and he walks over to Hannibal. He whispers something in his ears and leaves.

"Wait Will! Don't do this! She needs you!" He shouts at him and looks at Hannibal.

"He will do it but you need give him protection. He needs to know that he can trust you. But, he will be staying with me for the time being. He will contact you. Also, Donavon you should be shame of yourselves for leave young Will in his own father's blood. We are through please leave before I decide to kill you." Hannibal says in soft tone and watches the angry man stomp out of the house.

"Will he is gone." Hannibal tells him and Will runs to his arms. They stand there in the room and hope for the best.

What is Will planning? What relationship do Hannibal and Will have now?

Please comment and some freeback! I am sorry if it is sad and for the blood.


	4. New Surroundings

Hello! This chapter has some teases sorry. MxM stuff. Enjoy!

Will and Hannibal sit in silence and not knowing what to do. Will is still shell-shocked that his mother is dead and her brother came here to for his help. His mind is a muddle with thoughts that he couldn't explain his actions to Hannibal. He had kissed him as forgiveness and it was very inappropriate. He shouldn't haven't done that because Hannibal is his psychologist.

"Will, what is going on in your mind right now?" Hannibal asks Will and to stop the silence. He couldn't stand the tensions and he knew that Will's is thinking too much.

"I am thinking about everything that just happen. I need to have a plan. I can't just sit here and do nothing. My mother's killer is on the loose and her pack is breathing down my neck. I kissed my psychologist. That is what on my mind Hannibal. I am a fucking mess." He says in a loud voice and stares at Hannibal. He must have look like at crazy person.

"Will, I know that you are going through a lot but I will always be here for you. I am welcoming you to my home. It be a lot safer for you and we can think there. Will? Is that ok with you?" Hannibal talks calmly and holds Will's hand. He comforts him in the best way he could. He wants him to be safe and a way for him to protect Will.

"What? That is a terrible plan? What if the person wants to kill me and they will follow me. Why are you risking your life for me? Why would you do this?" Will questions Hannibal's plan and squeezes his hand. He rest his head on Hannibal's shoulder. He is getting tired, wanted sleep and to be comfort. He is emotional tried as well.

Hannibal holds Will and he knows that he is exhaust from all these emotions. He is not used to being emotions drain and he doesn't know how to deal with death in the right manner. He is right about being a mess but he couldn't tell him. "Will, you are tired and you need a safe place to stay. Please just stay with me. We can think of plan later." Hannibal pleads with him and wants him to be safe.

Will looks up at Hannibal's eyes and sees that he does care about him. "Fine. But your going have to drive and take care of a wolf another night. I am going to take some clothes and make sure the dogs have some food for a day." He gets up and does what is need to be done before he leaves. He didn't know what to think about Hannibal being so open with him. He didn't care why at the moment it just feels good.

Hannibal waits for Will and thinks of things that could happen or that shouldn't happen. They couldn't have a patient and psychologist relationship at this rate. They had to break that off and establish some other kind of relationship. He would want that to happen but Will is not going to be stable to talk about a relationship any time soon.

Will comes back with a duffle bag and seems to be ready to leave. "Let's go." He gave Hannibal a small smile.

* * *

Hannibal smiles back, takes Will's bag, and hand. He leads him to the car and sees that he doesn't mind the touching. "Yes, of course as you wish Will." Hannibal drives back to his house and sees that Will falls asleep in his car. He smiles and hopes that he has sweet dreams. They finally get to Hannibal's home and he turns off the car. Hannibal didn't want to wake Will so he leans over to him and kisses his lips gently.

Will slowly wakes by the kiss and kisses Hannibal back. He puts his hand pull Hannibal's back hair and bites his lip. He feels so alive and feels like he is in heat. "Hannibal" Wills pants out and feels his body is in need of something.

Hannibal could feel that Will is in heat but they couldn't have sex it is not the right time."Will, look at me. You just need to rest. I am going to take to my home."He tries to reason with him.

Will's eye become green and he grips Hannibal by his jacket. He pulls him in for another kiss and he moans with pleasure. Will's tongue taste Hannibal's mouth and he bites his lip till it bleeds. The car starts to fog up like Hannibal's mind. He wants to push Will off but he desires this behavior and so much more. He feels Will's hand go towards his pants and he groans at him.

"Will, we need to stop and get inside. It is not safe to out in the open." Hannibal says and see that Will rather stay in the car and finish this.

Will growls at Hannibal when suggest to stop but then his human part knew that is best idea. He looks at Hannibal in a confused look. "Oh shit, that is a good idea. I am sorry. The wolf took over."

"It is ok, Will." Hannibal smiles and takes Will's bag. He gets out the car and Will's follows.

Will looks at the house and it looks so exquisite. It fits Hannibal very well and it seems to reflects his style. "Nice home." Will says in a hush tone and hopes one day he could stay here longer.

"Thank you, Will. Please come in." He opens the door for him and let's him first. The only reason he would like to take a gander on his ass. Hannibal smiles and walks into his home.

Will looks around the house, everything looks modern, and neat. He is amazed that Hannibal had the time to keep his house clean. He feels like he might break something. He zones out and enjoys the house.

"Will? Are you still with me?" Hannibal asks and sees that Will is spacing out.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I am just soaking everything in. Are you sure that you want to me to stay here? I could ruin something?" Will asks and seems like Hannibal would want to keep everything tidy.

"Will, I don't care about objects but I am more concerned about your safety. Would you like to take a shower?" Hannibal grins at Will and waits for a respond.

"Yes, that be nice. I must smell like a dog." He makes fun of himself a little and blushes.

"It could be worse. Follow me." Hannibal takes Will to a bathroom that is very luxurious. It is a large room and everything is white. There is a shower and a tub. "Take your time. I will be in the kitchen making a snack. I can show you to the guest room after." He says in a peaceful tone and leaves Will alone.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Hannibal. It means a lot to me." Will says before Hannibal leave him. He sees him smiles as he closes the door. Will takes off his clothes which still tainted with his own blood. He looks in the mirror and sees the injures again. Some had healed but other still need more time. He goes to the shower and turns on hot water. He stands and thinks about all the events that happen today. He couldn't believe that he fought his friend but they again he didn't know that Hannibal is a black stag. The number of times that they kissed. Also that the wolf inside wants Hannibal and he desire him as well. He is a very attractive man. He scrubs the blood off and groans in pain. The hot water didn't bother him but his wounds are ongoing healing. He washes his curly hair with one of Hannibal's shampoos. It smells like cinnamon and spices. Will likes the scent and breathes it in. After, a half hour he gets out of the shower. He looks for his bag and remembers that Hannibal has it. He laughs and thinks Hannibal is being crafty.

Hannibal is in the kitchen cooking up a snack of some sorts. He makes grill chicken that is cut in small portions, with steamed vegetables and a sauce on the side. It is something simple and Will's might not even want to eat. However, he will need his clothes at some point.

Will comes out in a white towel that hangs on his hips. His hair is still wet and he seems a bit annoyed."Hannibal where are my clothes?"

Hannibal looks at Will and is enjoy the view. Will is wet, hot and looks annoyed. "Well come a little closer and maybe I will give you them back." He just wants to get a closer look at Will's body.

Will rolls his eyes and does what Hannibal asks. He walks over to the counter top and looks at Hannibal's eyes. He sees what he is doing.

Hannibal smirks, licks his lips. and stares at every inch of Will's body. He could see the scars, bites, claw, and even his own work on Will's body. He has been through a lot even thought he doesn't like talking about it.

"Enjoying the view, Hannibal?" Will finally says and glares at Hannibal. "Now, my clothes please."

"Hmm, yes of course your clothes. After, you get dress we can eat unless you want to sleep now?" Hannibal nods and gives the bag back to Will.

"I shall think about it." Will takes his bag and hides somewhere to change. He is hungry and it did smell good. He comes back shortly with a gray t shirt and a pair of jeans on.

"I am taking that is a yes on your part?" Hannibal glances at Will as he prepares the dish for him. He hears a mumble that sound like a yes. He puts a plate in front of Will and makes one for himself.

They sit at the counter and eat their food. It seems like neither wants to talk. Yet, Will wants to ask something.

"Hannibal is your guest room far from your room?" He asks like a child.

"No, if you need me at night I will be near. No need to worry." Hannibal informs him and sees that he finished all his food."Would you like anymore?"

"No, but I would like to know where I will sleep." He wonders and hopes that some point he could be with Hannibal instead.

" Yes, of course." Hannibal collects all the dishes and puts them in the sink. He needs to wash them but he needs to tend to Will first. He offers his arm to Will and he takes with a giggle. He takes him up the stairs and turns to the right into a hall. They walk a few steps and stop at a door. "This is my room and you can wake me for any reason." Then the next door is the guest room."Here is your room." Hannibal puts his hand down and let's Will go but his hand warps around Hannibal's hand.

"Please, stay for a bit." Will beseeches Hannibal and doesn't want to let him go. He takes him to the bed and leans on him.

"Yes, Will I can." Hannibal holds his hand and other hand on his face. He leans in and kisses Will gently. He feels Will relaxing and calming down. He deepens the kiss and pushes Will down on the bed. Their lips part and Will pants a little. Will pulls in for another kiss and feels Hannibal a bit. Will moans for more and needs Hannibal to take him.

"Please sleep with me. I need you, Hannibal." His voice is needy and jagged. He clings to Hannibal and feels the heat between them.

"I can't, Will. Good night. You know where I am if you can't sleep." Hannibal gets out the bed and goes to his room. He hated leaving Will alone but he couldn't take advantage of him. He knows that he will come to his bed at some point of the night.

What Will do? Why is Hannibal resisting?

Please comment and some feedback!


	5. Domesticated Wolf

Hello! This chapter gets a bit steamy but not sex! There is a lot teasing and such. I have warned you. There is a pitch of angst with Hannibal's past which based on the novels instead of the movie. Enjoy!

Will lays in the bed feeling alone and empty. He need Hannibal's touch and his kisses. The way that man kissed him it was like a fire so warm and fierce. Will wants Hannibal so much that is painful. Will toss and turns in the bed. His thoughts linger about Hannibal and how he looks at him. His eyes are so unique and hypnotic to Will. Hannibal eyes are brown but yet they look crimson at times. Will could not stop thinking about him. He closes his eyes to try to get some sleep.

The wolf tosses and turns as he sleeps in the bed. He is have a nightmare about his mother's pack and his mother's death. He starts to groan and whine in his sleep he cause a commotion. He wakes up covered in sweat and takes off his shirt. Will decide to go to Hannibal's room and stops at the door. Will knocks on the door before walking in.

"Will? Come in." Hannibal answers and sees that Will is just in his boxers.

Will goes into the room, closes the door and stands near the door. He doesn't want to move yet and he waits till Hannibal welcomes him to the bed.

"Will? Are you going to come to bed? I heard you whining. Did you have a nightmare?" Hannibal asks him and notices that he looking around the room. He notes that Will's eyes are green again. Will's animal instincts are active.

Before, Will takes the invitation he looks around the room. The room is very dark but he can see most of it. He could see that it had a dark modern twist to it and it very seductive like Hannibal. Will turns to bed and it looks something like a baroque style. It looked like vintage bed and it is a huge bed.

Hannibal, observes Will every move and then sees him look at the bed. He grins at him and hopes he will come to bed soon.

The wolf walks over to Hannibal and his eyes glow in the dark. Will seems confused on which side he should go. Hannibal is done with this nonsense and pulls Will into his bed. He covers his body with his blanket. Will curls up on his chest and clings to him.

While, Will is just wear boxers, Hannibal wears a pj set that matches. Bare skin and cloth touching each other. Will radiates heat from his body and Hannibal could feel it. The heat might make him have to take off his clothes. The couple cuddles for a bit but neither could sleep.

Hannibal still had his question unanswered and he wants to know why Will had been loud in his room."Will, you never answer my question and I know you are not sleeping." He holds Will gentle in his arms and pets his soft curly hair as he waits for a responds.

"Well, at first I couldn't stop think about you and all the things that you did to me. I wanted more but then I decide that I need to sleep. When, I closed my eyes I started to see my mother's pack and her dead body. It was terrible. I woke up covered in sweat. I have had nightmare but not this bad. I worried I won't be able to sleep." Will tells Hannibal his tale of woe and cuddles into his chest. He notice that Hannibal is very built and is a bit bigger than him. He smell nice like an earthly scent with a hit of his were-animal. Will thinks about wolves eat stags not sleep with them. He laughs at his thoughts.

"I am sorry to hear that but I can help you sleep." Hannibal pauses and sees that Will is laughing about something. "Will, what is so funny?" He looks at him and sees him grinning.

"A wolf and stag sleeping with each other. I should eat you. I thought it was funny." Will smiles and clings to Hannibal." I would never eat you. You are far to handsome." He blushes as he buries his head in Hannibal's chest like a child would to a mother.

"I wouldn't mind a few bites here and there. It could be fun." Hannibal smirks at Will and kisses his lips. It gentle at first then a bit rough and bites his lip. Will moans a bit and pulls on his shirt.

"Let's talk about things before this become something else." Will pipes up because he knows that Hannibal will stop before it gets fun. He is going to have his fun this time.

"Fine, what should we talk about?" Hannibal asks and pouts at Will. He was enjoy himself but maybe a bit too much.

"I want to know more about you. I know the relationship of psychologist and patient has changed. So now you can open up to me." Will says with a smudge voice and touches Hannibal's face.

"You are right. This more of something else now. What do you want to know about me, Will? I am a open book. But, every question I ask, I get a treat." Hannibal grins and traces his hand on the band of Will's boxers. He reacts with a gasp.

"Fine. We can play that game." Will takes the challenge without knowing what Hannibal will do to him. He could feel the heat between them. "Did you have a family?"

Hannibal looks at Will and thinks about how to answer the question without being emotional. "Yes, I did have a family. We live in Lithuania in our castle for a long time. My parents were were-animals but they had died too soon. The war happen and we had to move to a cabin in the woods for safely but the soldier still found us. My parents were killed by soldiers that trespass our cabin. I had survive. Then, there is..." Hannibal takes in a breath before continuing his tale. "I had a little sister Mischa and she was human. I don't know why the soldiers killed her, they made me watch and then they ate her like a piece of meat. I became enrage and killed them all. I did have a family in the past." Hannibal tells Will his story. He holds him and nibbles on Will's neck to forget about his past.

Will studies Hannibal as he tells his tale about his past life. He eyes show sorrow and guilt. His heart feels with him and wants Hannibal to happy. Before, Will could say any he feels Hannibal on his neck and his hands at his hips. "Hannibal!" He pants and blushes at his own reaction.

Hannibal grins at him and hand traces Will's abdomen that is covered in scars. He moves Will on top of him and Will stands on his knees "Can I ask you a question, Will?"

Will nodes and holds in his moan. Hannibal's touch made him do things that he didn't know that he could do. His hands so gentle to the touch and he like it. Will hovers on top of Hannibal for now.

"How did you get all this scars? There are so many?" Hannibal looks at him with a worried face and he hand are tender to Will's scars.

"Where do I start. I had moved state to state. I thought that I could find a pack to take me in but they tended to attack me. I had many Alphas attack me and told me to get out. I would fight back but I was still young so I didn't know how to fight well. Everything healed but it took time. That is how I got my scars. Does that mean I get something?" Will asks as he eyes Hannibal.

"It is only fair." Hannibal waits to see what he will do to him.

Will's hands touch the shirt quickly but then they touch the hem of Hannibal's pants and pulls them off. He can see an outline of Hannibal bonner in his silk boxers. Will blushes and grins. Hannibal is well endow that is for sure.

Hannibal eye brows raises as he asks Will "Enjoying what you see, Will?" He switches positions and it on top of Will. Hannibal kisses Will and holds his face. Will hands quickly unbutton Hannibal's shirt pulls it off. Now, the both of them in their boxers.

Hannibal would control the situation but he needs his fun as well. He kisses Will and taste his mouth with his tongue. He hears Will moan loudly as his hip roll against his. Hannibal groans in pleasure as Will makes noises and moves his hips. They part lips and look into their eyes. "So much for talking" Hannibal says with a shallow voice.

Will giggles and kisses Hannibal gently, his body clings to him and his hands are digging into Hannibal's back. He groans and bites Will's lip harder. He licks up the blood from the lip and kisses again. Will still rolls his hips against Hannibal and hears him moan.

"Will you tease." Hannibal groans, licks his neck before he bites it hard and sucks on one spot. He hears Will whines and feels him tugs at his hair.

"Hannibal, we need to stop before I make a mess." Will pants out and clings to the bed sheet. He not used to doing this and not with a man such as Hannibal. It is becoming over welling for him.

Hannibal kisses his neck and moves up to his lips. He gives Will one last gentle kiss."As you wish, Will. You seem at the peak. It will be hard to fall asleep." He whispers into Will's ear and feels him shiver.

Will knew he is right he couldn't fall asleep like this. He didn't know what to do so he ran out of the bed and finish himself off in a bathroom. He practical moans and yells Hannibal's name over and over.

In the bedroom, Hannibal a bit disappoint that he couldn't help and he had to finish himself as well. Sleeping with a hard on is not a comfortable thing. He goes to his bathroom and finish him off but at loud as Will. He comes back to see Will in his bed.

Hannibal goes into the bed and takes Will into his arms."Good night my wolf" He kisses his cheek and notices that he fell asleep. "Sleep well, Will" Hannibal feels Will wrapping his arm around him and his head on his chest. Will is listen to Hannibal's heart as he sleeps. Hannibal smiles and feels happy for once. The couple sleep in peace in each other arms.

What will become of Will and Hannibal in the morning?

Please comment and some feedback please!


	6. Sort the Details Out

WARNING! THERE IS ANIMAL DEATHS AND A LOT OF ANGST. I am sorry. I hope you like it?

Will wakes up noticing that his legs are around someone and he remembers the night before. He becomes embarrassed what he did last night or what he didn't let Hannibal do to him. What kind of relationship does he have with Hannibal now? He is still his psychologist yet his lover. Will rubs his head and starting to over to think the situation.

Hannibal stir, wakes up, he kisses Will's neck and warms his arms around him. "Good morning Will. How did you sleep?" He lays on his side and watches Will. It looks as if he is thinking about something to much.

"How are you not freaking out? You are cuddling with me. Your patient? Hannibal!" Will starts to freak out and feels Hannibal bite his neck. He licks and sucks on spot. His hands roam on Will's body and gentle touches his chest. Will slowly calms down and whimper to the touch.

"Will, please just relax. You are more than just patient to me. You are mine friend and at this point maybe something more?" Hannibal plays with Will's curly hair and kisses his lips. His lips are so soft and sweet.

Will kisses him back and claws his back as they kiss. They become more depth in the kisses and Hannibal moves on top of Will. He pulls on the sandy blonde hair and moans.

Then, Will stops for a moment."We need to stop this. I am sorry. Until I figure whatever we are. We can't be mess around. I need food and do work at home." Will grumbles and hated that he becomes logical at the worst times.

Hannibal pulls away slow but gives Will a peck on the cheek. "We can talk about this over breakfast. I will go down and make it. You can use the bathroom to do whatever you need." He says calmly and goes to make food. He likes Will but he couldn't push too much.

Will was a bit confused on what is going on at the moment. Hannibal is calm and still wants to talk about him. He looks at his phone , he has about ten missed calls from Jack, and two from Alana. He groans at his phone and leave on the nightstand. He goes to the bathroom, takes a quick shower, and brushes his teeth. He can sees his fangs sticking out and he hates to look at them. Will gets dress in a green plaid shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He goes down to the kitchen and can smell the delicious food.

"You look nice, Will. Ready for breakfast?" Hannibal asks as he cooks some eggs with vegetables. There is pieces of bacon, sausages, toast, and bowl of fruits on the counter top.

Will glances at Hannibal, he notices that he is still in his pj's, and his hair is not combed. Once, he gets a good look at him, he sees that Hannibal is very attractive even when he is still untied. "Yes. I can eat."

Hannibal grins at Will and plates the food. He makes sure he eats plenty food and sets the table for them. "You can sit down. I need to fix myself." He leaves and goes to the bathroom. He combs his hair to side, gets in a salmon shirt, gray pants, and decides to get wait to put on the rest of the outfit. He comes back and Will is waiting for him.

Will notices Hannibal and how neat he look. He is truly a gentleman of high fashion and very handsome.

"You can eat, Will." Hannibal sits down and starts to eat a bit. He notes that Will eats his food in a mess manner. "Would you like to date me, Will?" He bluntly asks and hears him choke on something.

"What? Where did that come from?" Will panics and tries not to choke on the food. He sighs and didn't know how to respond to the question.

No one has ever wanted to date him because he is werewolf. They didn't have local werewolf dating sites in this area. "I don't know? I am not very good company. I never been in a relationship." He says in a shy and quiet tone.

Hannibal looks at him and sees his green eye mellow out. He didn't know anything about not being a relationship because he knew this is a sensitive subject for him. He truly cares for Will and will do anything to make him happy. "Will, I don't want to push but it is obvious that we are attracted to each other. However, I feel like you have to make this choice. I want to be with you but do you want to be with me?" He asks and holds Will's hand. They stared at each other but then the Will's phone goes off.

* * *

Will loudly groans and picks in up."Yes?"He says in an annoyed tone.

"Will! Where the fuck have you been? I had someone come to your house and you were not there! I thought that you were killed. Explain yourself." Jack practical yells in the phone.

"I stayed at Dr. Lecter's home because it was safer than being home. I will start working on the case can you send the files to my home in an hour please. Anything else you want Jack?" Will says in frustrated voice and wants to punch something.

"No. However, Dr. Bloom seemed to be worried about you. I will have Beverly update on the case and give all the files you need. Will be careful with this case. I know it will affect you in some way." Jack says in a sincerely tone.

"Thank you, Jack. Bye talk to you later." Will hangs up and can feel the tears fall on his skin.

Hannibal hears his phone go off which is very usual."Hello?" He knows who it is but doesn't want to talk to the person.

"Hannibal? Is Will ok? He hasn't called me back." Alana asks in a hush tone and didn't want to bother him.

"He is with me. I am sorry. I really must go Dr. Bloom." Hannibal hang ups on her and goes to his aid. "What is the matter, Will?" He sees him crying after talking to Jack.

"What wrong? What is not wrong! My whole family is dead and now I have to solve my mother's murder without breaking down. I have a pack of wolves that want to me to solve her murder or they will kill me. There is killer that wants to kill me for some reason. Also, I find my psychologist attractive and I want to fuck him all the time." Will says in an distress and stops his tears. He needs to stop being emotional and do his job.

Hannibal could feel and see that Will is in distress. He shouldn't try to manipulate his feelings at the moment. He wants to be happy because Will wants him in a sexual way for now. He needs to focus on Will's needs at the moment. "Will, you had a series of events happen to you that effected you. There is nothing wrong with you. I am going to get dress and I can take you home." Hannibal wants to comfort him but he wants his space for the moment. He will respect it and wait till he is ready.

Will looks down and mumbles "Thank you." He waits for Hannibal to get dress and feels happy they stop talk about them being together. He goes to get his bag and puts his stuff in the bag. He knows that this case is going to be hard for him emotional. He needs Hannibal with him but he didn't want to depend on him for emotional stability. He always pushed people when they got close even the ones he loves.

Hannibal comes back in a charcoal suit, black vest, and of course tie that is a dark teal. He is very put together and is ready to take Will home. He hopes that Will would need him later in the day. "Ready to go?" Hannibal smiles at Will but he still feels a bit sad that he is leaving him so soon.

"Yes. I want to be home." Will becomes cold and follows Hannibal to the car. He throws his bag in the back seat and doesn't say a word in the whole way.

Hannibal drive safely and respects Will's need for silences. He wish he didn't become so cold. They get close to Will's house and they hear a yowl. Hannibal stops the car and Will jumps out the house.

* * *

There is blood on the porch and a lifeless dog. Will sees that is Winston and he is not moving. He feels ill and he might puke. Something attack his home and his dogs. He runs into his house and sees blood everywhere. He shouts in a painful screech.

Hannibal parks the car and goes inside and sees Will sobbing on the floor. He comes closer to him and Will pushes him away.

"This is all your fucking fault! All my dogs are dead. He killed all of them. I have nothing left here! I love them! Oh God! Why do I have to endure all this pain! All of them! " Will falls into a fit of rage. He starts to destroy his house.

As this is happening, Beverly comes with the information. Hannibal closes Will in his house and greets her. He makes sure she doesn't get out of her car." Hello, Will is still very sick at the moment but I will can give him the file."

"I have to update Will about the case. I can't just leave the file with you, Hannibal" Beverly states but Hannibal wouldn't let her go to Will.

"Please just come another day or call him in a few hours." Hannibal says politely and pulls his hand out for the file.

Beverly didn't feel like arguing with Hannibal and she can just lie to Jack. She gives Hannibal the file with ease. "Tell Will to get better." She drives out.

Hannibal waves goodbye and hears that Will is transition in the house. He groans and has his hand full at the moment. He calls his office to cancel all his appointments for the day.

Will is a wolf and he bares his fangs at Hannibal. He growls at the man and wants to kill him. His only friend are dead because Hannibal take to his house. The wolf is hungry for blood.

"Will. I know you are in there. I know you are mad at me. But I didn't do this the killer did. We can find who did this. We don't want to fight. You know what happen last time." Hannibal is trying to reason with a raging werewolf.

Will slowly becomes human and just weeps. He curls up in a ball and feels so much misery. When, he was happy with Hannibal, there was someone in his house killing his dogs. He feels so much guilt and wants to know who could do this cruel action.

Hannibal cautiously walks towards Will and picks him off the floor. Will clings to Hannibal and sobs. He needs him with him no matter what. Will slowly calms down, holds on to him, and stops the crying.

"I need to bury them. To respect them. I am going to burn this house and track the bastard that who killed them. I can't stay in this house anymore. It is tainted and there is nothing left from me." Will gets out of Hannibal arms and gets dress. He tries to get each dog from the floor but he didn't have the stomach.

Hannibal goes in the back yard and digs six graves for the dogs. He comes inside and sees Will heaving to the sink."Will get your stuff packed and I can take care of the rest. You can say good bye once I am done." He says as he takes the small animals out of the house to their bury grounds.

Will didn't question him but did as he tells him. He is still in shock that someone did this to his pets. He sees the file and takes that as well. He packs all the is important to him which is not much.

Hannibal picks up every dog and becomes upset as well. He didn't like animal cruelty because it is wrong to kill something that is helpless. He takes off the tags in case Will wants them. The last dog is Winston the newest stray. Will finish his packing and comes to the backyard.

They both stand in silent to honor the dogs."I have the tags if you want them?" Hannibal has them in his hand and Will takes them.

Will nods and holds Hannibal's hand. He goes to the car and waits for him. Hannibal turns on the gas in the house and lights a match. He feels the heat from the fire and gets out just in time. Hannibal lights the whole house on fire and Will sheds on last tear. The two drive in silent again but only for a time.

Will is ready for vengeance against the killer.

Hey so I don't know when I will update but that is why the chapter is so long. Yes there is a plotwhole. I just feel like Will would want to destroy the house because it tainted with the blood and he couldn't handle cleaning the blood. It is to much for him. He wants a new start. I am sorry for the angst.

Feedback? Please don't hate me!


	7. Clash of Emotions

Hello~ I updated! Warning this chapter has angst and sexual content! Enjoy!

The couple stays silent throughout the whole ride. Will curls up and cries a bit more. He feels so raw and broken. He wishes that he could just be a normal person with a new life without conflict. He didn't know what to talk about with Hannibal. He seems to be calm throughout the event. At least someone is stable at the moment. Will dozes off in the car and Hannibal keeps driving to his home.

He checks on Will and sees that he cries but he didn't say anything. Hannibal wants to give him his spaces even though he want to comfort him in any way that he can. Hannibal wonders what tonight will be like. Will is still very unstable and needs to recollect himself.

They finally get to Hannibal's home and Will wakes. His eyes glow bright green but he seems to more violent that sexual aroused. He is not act on his wolf feelings. He slowly gets out the car.

Hannibal gets his bags which is not much which makes him a bit sad. Will's life only fits in three bags. Will sluggish follows him and doesn't want to talk. He opens the door and Will just goes up the stairs.

The silence echo throughout the house which is not odd for Hannibal. However, the house feels a lot more empty and Hannibal feels so alone. The quiet is unsettling for him. He looks around the house and makes sure all the doors are lock. He wants to feel safe. Hannibal puts Will's bag in the guest room yet he is not there. Will must have went to his room.

Will lays in Hannibal's bed and falls asleep. He didn't want to talk just sleep for a time being. He even turned off his phone. He could hear Hannibal come in, he strip of his suit, and many layers of clothes. He takes peaks as Hannibal gets dress for bed and pretends to be sleep.

"Will? It is rude to stare at people when they are changing." Hannibal says in a husky voice and lays next to Will. However, he turns the other way and doesn't even want to look at his face. Hannibal wraps his hands around Will and holds him close. "Good night, Will" He leans his head on Will's shoulder and goes to sleep. Throughout the whole nigh no one moved or made noise. Will didn't have a nightmare which is unusual for him.

The morning comes and the couple seems to wake at the same time. Hannibal glances at Will and plays with his hair. "Good morning, Will. How did you sleep?" He looks at him with dreamy eyes and smiles a little.

"Fine, how about you?" Will is trying to keep the conversation going even thought he just wants to cry all day. He feels so sore and sad.

"I slept fine. I am going to take a shower if you want you can join?" Hannibal asks as he gets out of the bed. He wants to be with Will but he is not going to push him.

"No thanks. I just shower in the guest bathroom." Will rolls out of bed and goes the other bathroom.

They go their separate ways and there is no interaction. It is a depressed atmosphere and Hannibal hates it. He takes a quick shower and gets dress in one of his suits. He goes to make breakfast for them. Hannibal is still unsure of Will's appetite at the moment. He still is sad about his pets. He has every right to be sad but he needs to put himself together. Hannibal thinks that he has to help him emotional.

Will comes down with clean clothes and his hair is still wet. "Hey. I think I am going to work on the case." He says in a quiet tone and tries not to look at Hannibal.

"Good idea. Will? Are you going to avoid me all this time? I want to help you but you seems that you are pushing me away. I am letting stay here with me. I would like some respect." Hannibal says in an demanding tone.

Will turns to him and becomes enrage."Respect? You want Respect! What about my fucking dogs! They deserve better! They deserve respect! I fucking hate that bastard!I hate fucking everything! Fuck you!" Will shouts and cusses at Hannibal. Then he starts to sob and falls apart.

Hannibal lets Will shout all he wants and lets it out. He gets closer to Will and hugs him. He rubs his back and lets him cry. Will slowly calms down and looks into Hannibal's dark eyes. He leans to his lips and kisses his him gentle.

"I didn't mean to shout at you. Fuck. Jack is going to find my house burning. I bet he called me about hundred times. I need to get my phone." Will is about to push away from Hannibal but he will not have it.

Hannibal pulls Will in closer and kisses his lips very passionately. He holds the kiss for a bit. "Only time you can shout at me is when you are underneath me. Shouting my name." Hannibal growls at Will and he turns red when hearing that.

Will nods and goes to call Jack. He didn't know how to feel at the moment. Hannibal wants to have sex with him. He goes to the bedroom and turns on his phone. He misses about ninety calls from Jack. Then, at least five from Dr. Bloom. He calls Jack first and braces himself for yell. He hears Hannibal cooking something angrily.

"What the Fuck! Will! Your house has been burn down! There are pet graves in your backyard! What happen last night! Where the hell are you ! Are you even alive!" Jack yells at the phone as if Will has a hearing problem.

"Jack, I am fine. I burned my house down. Someone killed..." Will hesitance talking about the event and takes in a breath."Someone killed my dogs. All them and I came home but it was too late. I had to bury them in my backyard and I couldn't be in that house after knowing what happen there. I was not stable. I am going to work on the cast." Will informs Jack but still feels worry about what other questions he will ask.

"Were you alone? Where are you Will? Don't you even think about lying to me, Will. I can track your phone in seconds." Jack asks in a stern tone and wants answer now.

Will didn't know what to say and he didn't want to push Hannibal under the bus. He hears Hannibal come in the room and he looks at him.

"Who is that?" He asks in a quiet tone so that the person on the phone can't hear them.

Will mouths Jack and Hannibal nods. He is confused on what to say. Hannibal is watching him and can hear him.

"Will? Who are you with?" He asks yet again and becomes worried.

"I am with Hannibal. He let me stay with him. I told him about what happen in the house." Will says and looks at Hannibal as he gets closer to him.

Hannibal is a bit frustrated with Will and needs something. He pushes Will on the bed as he still on the phone with Jack. He kisses Will's neck and his hand on Will's pants zipper. He bites his neck harder and makes Will moan softly. He wants to hold it in so that Jack can't hear. Hannibal unzips the pants and can feel Will become hard to his touch.

"Are you safe with him?" Jack asks as he hears pants. Will breathe becomes uneven and he moans into the phone. "Will, what the hell is going on?" Jack becomes very confused.

"Jack, I have to go." Will hangs up before he hears everything."Hannibal? What are you doing?" Will pants and clings to Hannibal. He moans as Hannibal strokes him. He feels disoriented and aroused.

Hannibal didn't stop he needs this. He kisses Will roughly and taste his mouth. He bites his lips and licks the blood. He tongue traces his teeth and feels Will's tongue fighting with him. He grins and strokes his cock faster and harder. Will whimpers and pulls Hannibal hair. He moves his hips to Hannibal's movement. He need to cum he feels like he is going to exploded.

"Hannibal!" He shouts as he cums everywhere and is embarrassed for his mess.

Hannibal grins and kisses Will gentle."That is what I wanted to hear you shout. My name in pure bliss." He goes to clean himself and sees that Will's needs to change.

Will still dazed in what just happen and feels a bit better. He made a mess of his pants and changes into a new set in his guest room. He needs to get to work and stop thinking about what just happen.

"Will? Are you ok?" Hannibal asks as he look into his room. He is pleased with himself and feels less stress out.

"Yeah. I just need to change my clothes." He comes out with a different set of jeans. "What just happen in there?" He asks as if he didn't know.

"Will, as you know I am very attractive to you and you became loud. I voice my feels and they needed to met in some way. You cause it by being aggressive towards me which no one does. It is a bit of turn on. I had to do something. Was it that bad?" Hannibal raises his eye brow and stares into Will's eyes.

"Oh? I am sorry. No... It was fine. I don't know how to react." Will blushes and looks at the floor. He feels Hannibal's hand on his face and makes him look at him.

"You react quiet well. I have to go to work. You can figure out everything. I really must go. I shall see you later today." He kisses Will's lips softly and leaves him to his own deceives

"Bye." Will says and stands there for a bit. He snaps out and goes to get food.

Then, he eats and starts to work on the case. He hopes that he safe here and no one tries to kill. He could change but he is not as strong as Hannibal. Will starts to work and is on guard at all times.

Is Will safe from the killer?

Please feedback? Comments!


	8. The Scent of the Killer

Hello! This is an intense chapter. Warning there is killing, gore, and possible death. Enjoy!

As, the day goes by Will looks at all the evidence that was given to him. He wished that he could have controlled his emotion at the crime scene and pay attention to the details He knows that he has not been stable because of his wolf. Possibly other factor that is effecting him Will did not want to admit.

The photos show a lot of gore and at first he was hard of for him to look at them. His mother is dead and he couldn't save her. He had to get over that this is his mother. She is a victim and he has to find out who did this to her.

For hours, Will stares at the pictures and wonder who or what had killed her. The medical post-mortem notes says that the wounds were created by a large animal but they couldn't identify it. They said that is a grizzle bear.

Then, Will sees a paper that catches his attention and it is blood work. They had compared his blood to hers. They know that victim his mother. Jack already knew that she was his mother but still wants him to solve this case. Her blood content showed that she wasn't on any drugs but there is a unknown DNA in it. She had the werewolf gene in her blood. Will ponders the idea of his mother being a werewolf and wonders if she never transition in front of him.

However, he stop think about that and goes back to thinking who the killer could be. Will wonder if it is a were-animal but were there others like him and Hannibal. He wonders what kind of animal could do this. He looks at the claw ad bite marks closer. The picture show small bites than a wolf and different claw marks. Will thinks is could possibly be a big feline of some sort but they only feline in the area is a bob cat. It must a were-feline that is strong and had a grudge against Will for some reason. He thinks of theories why or who would want to kill him.

* * *

Will's mind starts to wander and then he hears his phone go off. He picks it up and it is Alana. He is shocked and doesn't say anything at first.

"Hello, Will? Are you ok?" Alana says in a worried tone and wonders why Will is not talking to her.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't expect you to call me. Why are you calling me?" Will is confused about this phone call. She never wanted to talking to him after she knew the truth.

"Will, Jack told me about your house, and that this case is difficult for you. I just wanted to make sure that you are ok. So, you are staying with Hannibal?" Alana ask and wonder what is going on with them.

"Why you care about who I am staying with? We are just friends and he cares about me." Will says those words as if they were venomous. He never liked to talk to Alana after she rejected him. He still feels hurt about it even after all those years.

"Will... I am sorry. I shouldn't have called. Bye" Alana hangs ups and feels guilty for rejecting Will for who he is. She just wanted to make sure that he is safe.

Will becomes angry and punches the table. He could feel that the knuckle is broken but he didn't care. He just wanted to know who did these terrible things to him. He wants peace and live his damn life.

The photos are scatter on the table and then something stands out for Will. There were black hairs at the scene but they were not human. This is very important and Will figures what possible animal that could have done this. The answer is not logical but it is the only that fits. Will gets his phone to call Hannibal to tell him the news.

* * *

The phone is ringing and Will is waiting for Hannibal to pick up.

"Will, I have an appointment in five minutes be quick." Hannibal says in annoyed tone because he is not having a good day at work.

"Ok? I know who the killer is."Will starts but then he hears someone trying to get in. He feels his senses enhancing and he know that it is the killer at the door. He could get the scent of the killer now.

"Will? Who is it? What is going on?" Hannibal can't hear anything and Will seemed to drop the phone. He becomes worried for Will because someone might be trying to get to him.

Will wakes over to the door to see who is there and sees a black panther. It looks angry and is ready to kill him. He didn't want to fight in Hannibal's home. He runs to the phone and tells Hannibal is going on. "Hannibal there is a black panther at your door that is trying to kill me. What should I do? " His voice is shaking and you can hear the panic.

Hannibal is shocked about the event that are happening his home. One time he leaves a werewolf in his home and this what happens. "Will, go out through the back and try to run. If he gets you then you must fight for your life. I will be there as soon as possible. I am so sorry." Hannibal hangs and races to get home. He can't let Will get killed yet.

Will listen to Hannibal advice and then he realizes there is chance that he might die. He runs outside through the back like Hannibal said. He is risking his life to catch the man that killed his family. Will is tired of running from his life and he is ready to fight.

"Come here you bastard! Come and fight me!" Will yells as he transition into his wolf. His fur is dark brown with shades of black and his hairs are sticking up. He sees the black panther coming his way and watches him with his yellow eyes.

Will lunges at him which is his first mistake. The black panther is swift and dodges the attack. Then, he grips Will's back and his claws injury him greatly. He growls and tries to get the black panther on his back. He can feel the claws within his skin and he turns his head to bite his neck. He gets the black panther off his back but he is still in pain. Will hears the panther laugh somehow and he runs towards him. But he jumps on top of him, bites his throat and claws at his face. He doesn't do much damage and he can feel the panther clawing his face this time. Will feels like he is going to bleed out. He can still fight but not for long and hopes Hannibal can come to save him. The panther comes at him and attacks his neck as well. The panther bites his neck and takes out a chuck of his skin and fur. Will howls in pain and claws him off. However, he only threw him a few feet away from him. He feels dazed and everything is in pain. Will didn't have much time left and this may be his last moments.

The black panther transition to a human and is manically laughing at him. He is an African American and he look like he is proud of the damage he has done. He has bite laceration on his neck, few tears on him and deep gashes. He walks over the wolf who is lying on the ground panting and groaning in pain. Will is covered in his own blood and there is a pool starting to form around him.

* * *

"Tobias! Stop!" Hannibal runs and yells at him. He sees Will still a wolf bleeding and fighting for his life.

"Hello, Hannibal. I was wonder when I would get to see you. I am sorry, I might have broke your pet dog. So are we going to brawl now?" Tobias smiles at Hannibal but he is not reacting to him.

Hannibal walks over to Will and sees the state that he is in. This is his fault and he needs to fix this now. "No, I have to tend to him." He says in a calm voice but within moments he transition. He takes one of his alters and punctures his chest.

Tobias is shocked when Hannibal stabs him in the heart and he can feel his life slowly leaving him. "But, Hannibal you promise me a clean fight. I thought that we were friends." He says his last words and dies. It is a quick death but Hannibal didn't have the time to deal with Tobias.

"Will, you have to turn into a human. That is the only way I can operate on you. Please, you can survive this. I know you can." He talks to Will and wants him to transition.

Will groans in pain and transition excruciatingly. He whimpers and feels Hannibal picking him up. He fades in out and sees Hannibal hovering over him. There are clanks and the sound of water dripping. He can feel Hannibal's hand on him. He is closing his wounds and making sure that he awake throughout the whole time.

"Will, I know that you are in pain but you have stay awake for me." Hannibal says as he stitches him up and cauterizes the wounds. Will's blood is all over his hands and on his floor. Will body is healing him as fast as possible yet not fast enough. Hannibal has to work quickly but accurate. His friend's life is in his hands.

Will's life is in the Hannibal's hands.

Some feedback is nice!

Also I have a new story. Life is Hard! Go check it out! It is a college AU of Hannibal!


	9. Lost in a Dream State

Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy. Note at the end!

There is a bloody mess on the floor and in the air the scent of blood. The scene is disturb with Hannibal covered in Will's blood and he is slowly dying yet become more alive. Will is in pain because of injuries. However, the healing is more painful and is taking all of Will he energy. Hannibal is carefully putting Will back to together but he knows that it will take time for him to fully recover. He finishes stitching Will up and cleans off all the blood. Will has lost a lot of blood but his wolf is helps him regain his blood back. Hannibal noted that Will goes into a coma but he knows that it because of the healing factor. Once he cleans Will up he covers him up with some of his clothes and gets him into his bed. Hannibal hooks up a ivy that will keep Will hydrated and a heart monitor. He wants Will to heal quickly as possible.

Hannibal is worried and feels like this is all his fault. He knew that Tobias was obsessed with him and he wanted to kill everything that he loved. He always wanted Hannibal to be his friend but he didn't approve his reasons for killing. Tobias was a cruel were-animal and hated humans. Hannibal rejected him for many years but he just snapped. Will had to pay the price with everything that he loved. Hannibal feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders but he needs to help Will in the best way he can at the moment.

Hannibal makes sure that no one is suspicious of Will's where about so he calls Dr. Bloom to inform her that Will is sick and will be in his care. He dials her number and waits for her to pick up. On the last dial Dr. Bloom picks up."Hello, Dr. Bloom." Hannibal says in a soothing tone

"Hello? Dr. Lecter. How are you?" Alana asks and knows that Hannibal like to make pleasantries before getting to the point.

"I am good. I was calling to ask if you could tell Jack that Will is sick. I want to make sure he knows and if he could leave Will for about a week. I am taking care of him." He tells Dr. Bloom and hopes she does this favor for him. For Will's sake at least.

Alana doesn't respond because she is worried about Will. She knows Jack would want to know why Will is not talking to him and he will bother him. Will is sick and he needs his space even if he is with Hannibal. She is wondering what kind of relationship the two have now. "Yes, I can tell Jack. How bad is it? Should you take me to a hospital?" She asks in an anxious tone and wants know that he will be ok.

"Will is just fine with me, Dr. Bloom. I am a medical doctor as well. He will be better in a week, I hope. I must go Dr. Bloom. Have a good day." Hannibal says and hangs up. He has a lot on his hands at the moment.

* * *

Will is laying on Hannibal's huge bed and his body is slowly healing. He is in a dream state and he dreaming about his mother

_Will is standing in a forest which look familiar to him and in the distance he can see someone. Then, he can see his dogs run towards him and he can feel the tears falling on his face. He hears someone coming towards him. _

_ "Will? Oh my sweet Will. What are you doing here?" A sweet voices and he sees that it is his mother. _

_ "Mom? I know that you are dead? I saw your body. Where am I?" Will questions his mother as she comes closer to him. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. _

_ "Will, we are in the afterlife and that is why your dogs are here too. You must be dreaming or at the edge of death. I am so sorry. I was a terrible mother. Will you forgive me?" She asks as Will tries to understand what she is saying to him. _

_ "Afterlife? I must be in a coma after the fight. Hannibal must have stitched me back together but why am I here?" Will couldn't understand the reasons for him to there. He heals his wound but this time it is taking longer. But why? _

_ "Will, stop thinking! Please listen to me." The woman pleads with him and wants him to pay attention to her. He turns to her and gives her a twisted face of confusion._

_ "I think you are here to help me move on. I feel like I should have raised you instead of your father. I lied to you all those years. I can transition into werewolf. I am soo sorry. I didn't want you to see the monster that I have become." She is starts to sobs and clings to Will. She wanted to make him happy and feel safe. _

_ "Why? Why lie to me? Did my father know?" Will asks in a weak voice and feels like he is going to cry as well. _

_ "Yes, he did know but he wanted me to embrace my wolf. I couldn't and your uncles wanted you to be the next Alpha in the pack. I didn't want that life for you. I wanted you to have a better life than me. When, I learned that you could transition I wanted to hide you but I ran instead I couldn't deal with it. I was so selfish. I am sorry, Will. Please just forgive me." She says as she sobs louder. She is falling apart and knows that she doesn't have much time with Will. _

_ Will looks at the sobbing woman in his arms and is conflicted. He wants to hate her but then he wants to hold her forever. He feels like he fading away from this world. _

_ "Will, you have to go back. It is not your time yet. Please just let me hear those words." She says before Will leaves. _

_ "I forgive you mother." Will fades ba_ck to reality

* * *

Hannibal is sitting on a chair sleeping next to the bed and then is awaken by Will's movement. He hears "I forgive you mother."

"Will?" Hannibal questions the words and moves towards Will. He places his hand on his face and feels the tears. He brushes the tears off his face and wonders what happen.

Will opens his eyes and sees Hannibal near him. He hugs him and cries in his arms. This is becoming a habit of his but Hannibal holds him gentle and lets him cry.

"I am here for you Will." Hannibal whispers into his ear and kisses his forehead. He rubs Will's back and holds him. He knows this will not last long. He needs to tell Will why he was attacked by Tobias.

Will slowly calms down and lets go of Hannibal. He knows that he not in his own bed. He takes in a few breathes and finally is ready to talk."What happen to Tobias?"

Hannibal a bit shocked that he would ask this question first. "I killed him instantly. Will, I must tell you the truth and if you want to go somewhere else after I can take you anywhere that you need." He informs him knowing that the worst is coming.

"Ok? What is it, Hannibal?" Will asks in a confused tone and holds his hand.

"I am the reason all this happen to you. The death of your mother and your dogs. Tobias has always wanted my approval and that is the only way he knows to get my attentions is death. I think that you were the target but he couldn't get to you so he killed who was the closet. He wanted to take you away from me. I am sorry for all your losses. I know this is hard for you to hear. Will, you forgive me." Hannibal says and is worried about Will's reaction. He didn't know what he Will do. He seems to be processing the information but he is not distress by it.

Will listens to Hannibal and wonders why a person would want to ruin one person's life. "Why you?" He asks before he says anything else to Hannibal. He wants to know what happen between them.

"Why me? Tobias and me are similar. I have killed people for my own reasons. We are both killers. Will?" Hannibal states and he didn't know what is happening. He is telling Will the truth and putting himself in danger.

"So you are a killer? You were like a mentor to him?" Will just keeps asking questions to Hannibal and he is squeezing his hand. He wanted to know the connection with them. He didn't want Hannibal to have other lovers beside him. He is become territorially of him and he is not sharing.

"Will? Are you done questioning me?" Hannibal is becoming annoyed with Will and his questions. He needs to make sure that Will has healed not talk about his history with Tobias.

"What? I just want to understand you. How you know Tobias. Just answer this one last question." Will says and clings to his arm. He gives him his best puppies eyes.

"Fine. No I was not Tobias's mentor. He saw me killing one day. Then he became obsessed with me. He figure out that I am a were-animal and thought that we could be friends. Will, how are you feeling? Are of your wounds healed?" Hannibal switches subjects and wants to know that Will is feeling better.

"I am a bit dizzy. Hannibal, I am not scarred of you. What are we going to be now? I practical going to live with you and we have something going on." Will says and ignores all that Hannibal says about the killing. He has been good to him and taken care of him. The past is in the past. Hannibal is the only one that cared for him like this. He is falling in love with him.

"Will, we can be anything you want us to be." Hannibal leans in and kisses Will gently. He hands on his face stroking his cheeks and feels the roughness of his beard. Will is his wolf.

"I know I want you by my side. Can we just lay here?" Will says in a soft voice and pulls Hannibal closer.

"As you wish." Hannibal says and holds Will in his arm. He listens to Will's breath and can feel his heat licking his skin. The couple lay there without any disturbances. They were at peace and happy.

Note: So I might finish this story soon and start to write another supernatural kinda story. In about 4 or 5 chapters. What do you think? Some Feedback? Reviews as well!


	10. Fresh Start

Hello! Sorry for the late update. This chapter is feelings. I hope you like it and there is a note at the end. Enjoy!

The morning light comes through the curtains and touches the couples faces. Will groans and feels like he needs to stretch. He realizes that he is not in his own bed and Hannibal is lay next to him. This had been a rough few weeks for him. He had to battle with a panther that killed his family and almost died. He still feels sore but he needs to move around.

The movement of the young man wakes Hannibal from a deep concision and he turns to him. " Good morning, Will." He says in a husky tone and Will is still wake up. He wants to touch him but he feels that Will doesn't want that kind of attention at the moment. He watches him movement, he can see the scars from the battle, and his muscle flexing. Will is a strong man but he is still very confused about the situation that he is in.

"Hmm?" He growls out and stretches his body out. He feels like he has been sleeping for days and he has. He doesn't know what he wants but he needs a shower. He still doesn't know what to think of Hannibal yet. He needs more time to understand what kind of relationship they will have in the future. "Where is your shower?" He ask in a soft tone and gets out bed.

"The door over there. I will make breakfast. You must be starving." Hannibal points to the door and gets out of bed. He puts on a robe and gets to work.

* * *

Will goes into the luxurious bathroom that is looks as if it is from a magazine. He sees there is a shower and large bath tub. He goes to the shower and takes off what little clothes he had on. He blast the shower to hot and lets the blistering water touch his skin. This helps him relies that he is alive and heat doesn't even hurt him. He takes matter ever soap there is and scrubs himself. He didn't feel dirty but he remember that he was cover in blood. Hannibal had cleaned him up quite well. Will stays under the water for a good ten minutes and thinks about what he will do with his life. He wonders if should he stay with Hannibal or live alone. He very fond of Hannibal and find him very attractive. They have a bond and he did save him. He still has a whole pack watching and possible more. He grabs some green shampoo and lathes up his curly hair. He feels a bit better and wants to shave off his beard. He gets out of the shower steaming from the burn water. He looks though the cabinet, sees what looks like an extra razor, and sees a pair of scissors as well. He trims the beard and shaves it off. He has a few cuts but the heal instantly. Will wipes off the fog on the mirror and takes a look at his face. He looks very young but then sees the number of scars he has now. He touches them and can't feel pain. These scars add on to the number of them from the past and he didn't care for them. They showed that he is a fighter and he will never give up.

* * *

Will gets out of the bathroom with a towel on and get some clothes on. He goes down the stairs and sees a table full of food but no Hannibal."Well, this all look good." He sees a note on the counter reads "_Hello, Will. I had to run some errands but I will be back. Please eat all the food you can. I hope the food is to your liking. Check your phone. Jack Crawford called you. See you soon. Hannibal" _

He reads it and sees that his phone in on the counter. Will dials Jack's number as he gets some coffee that is freshly made. He grabs a plate and mountain of food on his plate.

"Will? Are you alive?" Jack says in an annoyed and hopes this is Will and not Hannibal.

"Yes. I had an accident and I had to be on bed rest. I will be coming tomorrow."Will says as he eats food. His body had very little energy because of the amount of healing his body needs. He drinks the coffee and eats all the food. He could eat for days and still be hungry. He wonder how he survive at times.

"What happen? There was no records of you being in the hospital. Dr. Bloom only had a limited about of information. Are you better now? Should you check into a hospital?"

Jack didn't really know what happen and Dr. Lecter did not tell the whole story to Dr. Bloom. He was told to leave Will alone and he did.

"I am a lot better, Jack. I will come back soon."He says and there are crunching noises. He is not eating very quietly and he is almost being animistic.

"Ok. What on earth are you doing, Will?' Jack questions the noises that are coming from the phone. The phone calls with Will seem to get stranger and stranger each time.

"Sorry, I am eating. Is there case for me?' Will asks and knows there must be. Hannibal must have put Tobias body somewhere.

"Yes, there are a random body in a empty house. There is no pattern and one body. It just a homicide. Did you figure out who killed your mother?" Jack asks bluntly and hopes that he didn't trigger anything.

"Yes. I will talk about tomorrow. Bye Jack." He hangs up but soon he gets another call from the hospital. He picks up and wonders who is calling.

* * *

"Hello? Will is this you?" A delicate voice asks and she seems scared.

"Yes. Who is this?" He asks and knows that is not Alana.

"Oh sorry. This is Abigail. I was calling to check on you. Dr. Bloom told me you were sick. I was worried" She pauses and tells him other reason why she called."Also, I was hoping I could see you soon. I need to get out of this place." Abigail pleads and wants to have some interaction with Will.

"Oh? I am fine now. I had been on bed rest Hannibal's orders. I would like to do that. Maybe in a day or two. Maybe, I get to take to you out or Hannibal. You could stay with us?" He says and slips the word us.

"That would be nice. Hannibal hasn't visit in a while. He can take me out. He one of legal guardians and he promise to get me out soon. Are you two a thing?" She asks and wonders what happen between them. She didn't know what to Will and Hannibal must have very involved for the past few days. Hannibal cares about Will very much. Dr. Bloom suspected that they are in an intimate relationship.

"I am not sure what Hannibal and me are. I am living with him. I had burned my house out of angry. How are you feeling?" Will asks and changes the topics.

"I feel trapped and tried. I need change of pace." Abigail tells the truth without knowing if Will can take in at the moment.

"I see. Well, I will come by with Hannibal soon. We will get you out of there." He says with a hopeful tone and wants to help her.

"Thank you, Will. That gives me hope.I have to go my time is up. See you soon Will." She says and hangs ups.

* * *

Will smiles a little and is happy that he can see her. She might be the only real family he can have . He hears the door open and sees two puppies running towards him. He is shocked and sees Hannibal hands full with dog supplies. What is going on? Is this a dream?

One dog is a black grey fur with bright blue eyes and the other is a pale yellow with big brown eyes. Will could guess the first is a husky mix and the other is lab mix. The puppies bark and lick his hands. He just drops down and plays with the puppies. The husky mix licks his face and didn't want to leave his side. He could feel the tears fall and the puppies whimper at him. They don't understand what is going on and try to make him happy.

"Will? Are you alright? I thought this would cheer you up?" Hannibal questions him and wonder if this is a bad idea.

Will shakes his head and holds the puppies."I am just so happy. I missed my dogs so much. I hoped maybe they are still alive and could hold them once more. Then, you come here with two adorable dogs. I have a family again. I love dogs and I can have them again. Oh my." He gets up and walks over to Hannibal. He kisses his gentle and hugs." Thank you so much. I needed this. Did you name them?" He ask and clams down for the puppies.

Hannibal holds Will for a moment and smiles softly. "No. I wanted you to name them." He takes the pale yellow puppy from Will.

"Oh. Well, then this is Misha and the one that you are holding is Louis. A girl and boy right?" Will asks as he holds Misha and she is very cling to him. He knows it because of his wolf. Husky are like wolf and can be wild at times.

"Yes, I like the those names. They are very suiting. Misha likes you a lot and Louis seem have a liking to me." Hannibal smiles and kisses Will's cheek. "I must get the rest of the dogs things." He puts down Louis but he follows.

"Wait, I can help." Will follows like the dogs and he chuckles at himself. He inner wolf is slowly becoming attach to Hannibal.

Hannibal turns, sees the puppies and Will. "Fine, get the dog food and I can get the rest." He points to the bag and gets the rest. He bought collars, bowls, toys, and a big bed for them. He thinks they might need it but Will might want them to sleep in the bed.

"Wow, you went all out. Oh Abigail called me. She wants us to get her out of hospital. Do you think we will be able to do that? She needs to get out. I feel like it our jobs now. She is the only family I have that I care about." Will informs Hannibal as they carry the puppies stuff.

Hannibal thinks about and feels like it is the right time. Will is healed and is a bit more stable. "Yes we can do that. Are you going back to work right? We need someone to watch the puppies." Hannibal asks as he sets up an area for the puppies who are running around his home. He misses having pets, he did have them when he was a child.

"Yes. I have a question did you put Tobias body in an abandon house? Jack says they found a body. I know he killed my mother but how do I explain that to Jack." Will wonders how much he can tell Jack or if anything at this point.

"Well, the house is owned by a killer and he is yet to be charged. I shall give you the name. You can blame everything on him. Don't ask how I know this person but it will make this go away fast. Any questions?" Hannibal says straight forward and sees Will process the information.

"That works. I have other things to worry about any way. I have to change my address for mail. Oh thanks for the food. I think I ate most of it." Will says and leans on Hannibal. He could be comfortable here and he could collect dogs as time goes on. Hannibal looks like he enjoys the puppies, The puppies run around them and jump on them.

Hannibal kisses Will and holds him. "Good. Now, I really must go to work, I can change your address, and I will get tags for the puppies. You don't mind watch them right?" He smiles and sees Will's eyes brighten with happiness.

"I think I can mange. Thank you for this Hannibal. I might just stay here." He beams and kisses Hannibal. He feels happy with him and clings to him for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind. I like the company. See you later, Will" Hannibal kisses his cheek and leaves him with the puppies. Louis whimpers but then Will picks him up.

"Oh Louis he will be back. Who wants to play?" He leads the puppies to the back yard and he plays with him.

Will is free for a time and feels happy. No blood, no pain, no stress, no struggle only pure bliss. He will hold on to this moment and hopes to have a fresh start here.

Note: I hope you liked it. I will not be updating for a week or so. I am sorry but the next chapter will be awesome. Please review and I would love some feedback!


End file.
